pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Answer
Answer is the 88th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis During a flashback, Break remembers his conversation with Shelly while she rested on her deathbed. Shelly made Break promise her that he would continue fighting until the very end. She told Break that if he's going to hold onto the wish only he knows about, then he should make the most of his life; claiming that if he keeps going then one day he'd surely obtain his goal. This memory makes Break laugh to himself as he remembers the Intention of the Abyss' wish and the deaths of Roman Sinclair and his family. Meanwhile, numerous Pandora members rush to Sheryl's side. Sheryl orders the Pandora members to brief her on the current situation in Reveil, also requesting that messengers be sent out to every organization in the city; not caring if her name is revealed in the process. At that moment, another Pandora member rushes to Sheryl's side to inform her of something. Sharon enters the grand hall, motioning toward Break as he stands against a nearby wall, reminding him that she told him to rest. Sharon also adds that she found Break's coat, sword and something else while she was gone; though she doesn't get the chance to tell Break what it is, as Sheryl calls on both Sharon and Break beforehand. The two turn to see Sheryl in the arms of one of Rufus' valets, who thinks of how Rufus can never find out about him holding Sheryl. Sheryl asks if the preparations she'd asked of Sharon were ready, which Sharon confirms. Sheryl mentions that they will need to visit another location before they travel to Sablier, stating that they'll fly there immediately as she summons Owl, confusing Sharon in the process. Unexpectedly however, Break finds himself weakened, with Sharon turning to find Break collapsing. During his unconsciousness, Break remembers Lily, specifically when she asked him what was wrong with him when he was still in his cell, and if he was dying. This makes Break think to himself about how he can't die yet, because his body's meant to fight, even when there's no light. Break insists that he can't let himself plummet to the bottom yet, reaching out in front of him. All of a sudden, Break regains his consciousness as Reim grabs his wrist, Reim being shocked by Break's sudden movement. Break finds himself caught off-guard, slapping Reim's hand away. Looking around, Break doesn't understand how he got to where he is, asking Reim where he is. Reim explains to Break that he's in Lutwidge Academy and that Oz, Gilbert and Alice had been talking about going to Sablier in order to stop Oswald from distorting the past, and that he plans on going with them to Sablier as well. Reim remembers when he, Oz, Alice and Gilbert were about to leave for Sablier, when suddenly a dark shadow is cast over the group. Break is stunned to hear that the shadow belonged to Owl, remembering Owl as a smaller Chain. Reim explains that Owl transformed into a massive version of himself, a form which Reim thinks is rather terrifying. Reim carries on his explanation, flashing back to when Sharon got off of Owl to hug Alice, while the valet who carried Sheryl explained things to Turner. Reim says that when he left Pandora, Sheryl joined with the Barma valets and was told the details of everything that's been happening. From then on, she was able to figure out Rufus' intentions; ultimately deciding to travel to Lutwidge to retrieve himself, Oz, Alice and Gilbert. Break laughs briefly, with Reim explaining that because Sheryl has decided to use Owl's power to get to Lutwidge, as well as Sablier later on, she's decided to rest for a while, allowing Break time to rest in the meantime. Break falls back in his bed after hearing this, with Reim mentioning that he heard of Break's idiotic attempt to fight the Baskervilles, as he opens the window. Break scoffs and asks if Reim was worried about him, but Reim denies it; claiming that he knew Break would make it through somehow, just because of who he is. Break realizes that it's been a long time since they've had a chance to talk so casually, Reim guessing that it hasn't been since the disaster at Isla Yura's estate; where he lost consciousness and later found himself in the middle of chaos. While Reim flips his hand before his eyes, Reim admits that he never did get the chance to fully absorb the time that'd gone by since Yura's Feast. Break laughs at this and mocks Reim, before asking him if his hand is moving the way it's meant to. Reim is surprised by Break's question, Break putting his hand over his face, before asking if the conversation they're having is truly reality, thinking of how his eyes aren't able to reflect even the smallest amounts of light anymore as he asks if he's still breathing. Reim bluntly calls Break an idiot and says that obviously Break's still break. Then, from outside the room, running can be heard, followed by Sharon telling Alice that she can't go in to see Break right now. Alice persists and Oz is heard yelling for her, followed by Alice ordering Oz and Sharon to let her go. Alice apparently manages to free herself of Oz and Sharon's grip, kicking open the door, laughing as she remarks that Break (whom she calls the unsightly, weak and withered Clown) is in fact in that room. Alice claims that she's arrived to choke the life out of Break, Oz telling Alice that she can't do that. Suddenly, Gilbert storms into the room, calling Alice 'Stupid Rabbit' and explaining that he'd taken his eyes off of her for only a few seconds, and she still managed to rush off and cause trouble. Gilbert then drags Alice away from the group, with Alice asking what he's doing and ordering Gilbert to let go of her. Gilbert asks who's letting go of who, claiming that even though he's only got one arm, he can still restrain Alice without difficulty. Sharon adds that if Alice insists on being mischievous, then her 'big sister' is going to get mad - something which frightens Alice. As Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Sharon leave, Oz turns and apologizes to Break about all the trouble they caused. Break calls to Oz before he can leave. Oz closes the door and turns questioningly to Break in response. Break thinks of how Reim had told him how Oz, Alice and Gilbert got to Lutwidge; which he considers to be too cruel of a journey. Initially, Break had thought that they wouldn't be able to bear such tragedy, but instead it seems to have made each of them stronger, making them act like this is just another day. Oz asks what Break wanted, and Break claims that he'd just been thinking of how nice it is to be young. Oz doesn't understand, asking what's with Break's question, leading Break to say that it's too bad that he can't see Oz's face anymore. Break asks if it's all right for him to ask the same question he'd asked before, standing and getting closer to Oz's face to ask where in the world Oz is. Hearing this reminds Oz about everything he's had to deal with since Break last asked that question, more specifically, about Oscar, Elliot and Echo. Oz is too shocked to manage to respond to Break's question; Sharon and Gilbert being shown dragging Alice before Sheryl. Break states that Oz is acting very audacious, before messing with Oz's hair and sending Oz out of his room. Break laughs and says that when everyone is together, there's no real time for them (as adults) to feel depressed. Reim agrees with Break, as Break lays back in his bed, thinking of how within the distortion he'd seen Oz's words for a brief moment, but now they remain hidden deep within himself. Break tells Reim that the feeling of happiness the group creates truly is a mystery, as it even gets through to him without his sight. Break carries on his thoughts of how his eyes can only see darkness, and yet there's a dazzling light in his eyes. Characters In Order of Appearance *Lily* *Reim Lunettes *Oz *Gilbert Nightray *Alice *Owl* *Turner* *Isla Yura *Oscar Vessalius* *Elliot Nightray* *Echo* *Leo* }} Terms Trivia *Alternate title: -Questioning a Recluse-. *Break reiterates "Where in the world are you?" (see Retrace IX: Question) Navigation